As a Way of Repaying You
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Kenji's boss gave him a stack of money to repay Lee for helping him. The night will be most interesting indeed as they get slightly drunk. Kenji x Lee OOC! Yaoi! (I say 'Lee' because it was before I knew what his real name was)
_**Hallo, my dearies! I've written my first Darker Than Black fanfic! Here's a couple I thought would be interesting: Kenji x Lee**_

Kenji received a lot of money to compensate for Lee's help. He asked what Lee wanted, but the boy only shrugged. So, Kenji decided that they'd go to an enormous guesthouse with its own built-in swimming pool.

Upon arriving, they feasted on almost everything they had in the restaurant's kitchen ('they' being Lee). After such a filling meal, they decided to take a nap in their suite, sharing the only bed. They didn't mind since both of them were extremely tired. After a few hours, Kenji stretched and yawned, noticing a restriction in his movements. He propped himself up on an elbow and saw that Lee's legs were entangled with his and he also laid with his head on Kenji's upper arm. _He's so fucking adorable._ Kenji tried to move him off, but Lee just snuggled closer and mumbled, "Don't go. Keep me warm." Kenji's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face as he pulled Lee against him, to which Lee sighed contentedly.

When Lee awoke, he found himself staring up into unknown eyes and jumped out of the bed, screaming apologies. After the warmth they both felt, they decided to have a bit of a swim.

Since they didn't think of bringing swimming trunks, they only glanced at each other questioningly.

"Well, we could go all commando." Kenji said, hoping Lee wouldn't hear the curiosity in his voice. He really wanted to see the boy's body. Lee had an evil glint in his eyes, to which Kenji shuddered. Closing the gap between them, Lee jumped towards Kenji using so much force and pushed him into the pool. That only backfired since one's reflex is grabbing on the closest thing, which was Lee's arm, and that lead to him falling in as well.

Laughing like idiots, they splashed around uncomfortably; their clothes making it hard to move swiftly. Lee dunked Kenji's head under water and only let go when Kenji grabbed his unmentionables. "Ah?! What the hell?" Lee yelped.

When they were done swimming, they stripped since they didn't bring extra clothes. They pulled a whole bucket of wine bottles out the fridge and sat beside the pool. Kenji still wore his underwear, the other did not. There Kenji noticed that Lee wasn't as shy and quiet as he portrays, granted, they did have a few drinks (okay, maybe more than a few), so it's probably second nature to act a bit differently. But this…

Lee was swaying his naked drunken body from side to side at Kenji's eye level, and the latter felt so uncomfortable he could die! "And there I was, boner as big as…as uhm…Kenny? What's big again?" He babbled almost incoherently and Kenji smiled at the cute nickname.

"Lee." Kenji's voice was stern, yet polite. He pulled on Lee's arm in an attempt to make him sit, instead Lee slipped on the wet tiles and fell on top of Kenji.

Lee fumbled with his numb arms, trying to get up and squirmed against Kenji, accidently making the yakuza member moan. Lee's eyes widened and he looked at Kenji's face. The other boy looked flushed and Lee put his hands on either side of Kenji's face, forcing them to look deeply in each other's eyes. Kenji grew more excited until he couldn't take it and he started humping against Lee's naked body.

Lee's eyes widened at that and he let out an involuntary groan. He moved his face closer to Kenji's and asked in a surprised voice, "You want to make babies with me?"

Kenji was stunned. That was a slightly weird but very cute question. He could feel Lee harden against him and also the little roll of Lee's hips.

"Yes, Lee. I want to make sweet love to you."

"What would their names be?" Lee asked in a strangled voice, since Kenji's started to rock against his erection, hands on his hips.

"Whatever you want them to be, baby." Kenji whispered hotly in his ear.

"Hnn, I f-feel honoured to…nn be the mother of your children." Lee said, panting loudly.

After a while of hot humping and rocking of their hips, Lee dipped his head down to moan in Kenji's ear.

"Kiss me, Kenny." It was a breathy command and Kenji happily obliged. Kenji took Lee by the chin and kissed his lips gently, before slipping his tongue through Lee's soft lips. Their tongues danced and Lee trembled and shuddered, being kissed and also getting friction below was a bit too much for him.

"En-enough." Lee pushed himself up and straddled Kenji, pushing up against his raging erection. Kenji let out a low groan and put his hands on Lee's hips pulling him up and down. "Ah! Kenny…inside please…"

Kenji's eyes widened and his cock throbbed. "It'll hurt. I need some sort of-" Before he could finish, Lee started sucking three of his fingers, coating them with saliva, never stopping his hips. He bent forward and slid his hand to his backside, slipping a finger inside his entrance and gave a loud moan, causing Kenji to buck his hips faster against him.

It was taking forever. Then a second digit slipped in, making Lee gasp and then a third, which made him scream and rock his erection harder against Kenji's.

"Don't…ah…cum yet…" Kenji said and pulled Lee's arm away. Tears were streaming down his face in anticipation. He wanted it bad. Lee moved his trembling hips to hover above Kenji's erection and spread his cheeks before slipping onto the head and slammed himself the rest of the way down, making them both scream in pleasure.

"Ah, Fuck!" Kenji grasped his hips so tight that it'll probably bruise. Lee bent down and moaned in Kenji's ear. They started to move, as Kenji thrusted upward, Lee brought his hips down, making Kenji fill him to the hilt, brushing past Lee's prostate. Lee arched his back and whimpered.

Kenji thrusted faster and faster and Lee screamed,

"Fuck me, Kenny! Ah!" The sound of skin slapping echoed through the swimming room. This only made Kenji more horny and he slammed hard and fast inside him.

"Ah!" Lee screamed as Kenji's hot cum started to fill him deep.

"Guh! Fuck, Lee baby, you felt so good." As he said that, Lee orgasmed and splurted his cum on both his and Kenji's stomach.

As they came down from their high, Kenji pulled out of Lee and put him to his side.

"I love you, Kenny. You and your dick." Lee smiled and kissed his neck, before falling asleep.

Kenji smiled and trailed his finger on Lee's body, trying to memorise every curve, before picking him up bride style and carrying him to bed. With the exercise they just had, both of them were dry.

He placed him on the bed and he laid behind him, in a tight spooning position. He half expected for Lee to stay so close to him, but woke up to find him even closer than that; sprawled all over him and most of the bed. Lee was breathing deeply against his neck. Kenji gripped his waist and Lee shuddered.

Lee opened his eyes and looked straight into his eyes. An endless amount of images flashed through Lee's mind and he blushed a crimson red. Instead of getting off Kenji, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked deeply in his eyes, smirking.

"We've got to stop waking up like this…Kenny."

 _ **So, after I watched Episode 17 from the first season, I got this idea to read a Kenji x Lee…but there wasn't much to read :(**_

 _ **So here's something for you,**_

 _ **With loads of Love**_

 _ **~DrarryPeoples**_


End file.
